


The Night Before Last

by Kronos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson angst, Lilo Paylinson - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Ziam Palik smut, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry angst, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson fluff, lilo, ziam, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronos/pseuds/Kronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is supposed to be the best day of my life. </p>
<p>I, Liam Payne, am in deep shit. But, before we jump into the problem, let's earn some background information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Last

_"Liam, wait." Zayn pulls his lips from mine, though his legs are tied around my waist. "What about Louis?"_

_"He'll be okay, we'll still get married after tomorrow. For now until the wedding, he's out with Harry and Niall for his bachelor party. It's just us, Zayn. We need this." I lean him against the bedroom door that Louis and I share in what is going to be our honeymoon suite. A flicker of hesitation ignites between Zayn and I, but it's gone as fast as it occurred._

_"We do." And that's that before Zayn's tongue is down my throat again. His hips rut down onto my growing bulge just when he threads his fingers through my quiff._

_"God." I pant quickly as Zayn sucks on my lower lip, pulling on it as I carry him to the bed. I topple onto him, to which he grunts, but the way his hands now pull at my shirt shows that he still wants this - he still wants me. "You're sure?"_

_"Fuck, just go... Go, go." Zayn begins sucking onto my birthmark dramatically. His tongue darts over the spot every now and then, and I find myself scrambling for breath._

_When I finally pull myself together, I allow Zayn to pull of my shirt like an enraged tiger. At first he eyes my sternum and abdomen like they're the sexiest thing alive, then he pulls off his own. As soon as the fabric is entangled on his extended elbows I yank it the rest of the way off._

_"Fuck, hurry up...!" Zayn tightens the belt he has on me comprised of his legs. Our crotches grind together heavenly, and I'm slightly phased when I pry his legs off of my waist. He's confused up until I kneel down on one shin and unbutton his pants slowly. Everything we've started to do has been rushed, but I don't want him to regret this._

_He doesn't protest._

_So, as soon as I pull at the fabric of Zayn's jeans, and as soon as he lifts his hips for them to slide off, his erection taunts me through his briefs. Now... Now I'm rushed._

_I practically tear off his jeans before my own, and reach into the bedside table. My hands grasp the spare bottle of lubricant and the extra condom prior to when I fumble with Zayn's briefs until they join our stockpile of clothes surrounding us. Each time I look up, Zayn is staring at the ceiling taking deep breaths._

_"Here we go." I murmur and slowly roll on the condom. The restriction hurts, but the fact that something is finally on me mutes the gentle sting. Now, as my hand lathers the lube across my tip and shaft, I feel the pleasure fizz in my lower abdomen. As fast as I had started prepping myself, I quit to save each passing second for Zayn._

_"Liam, please, please hurry. Fuck." The profanities and pleas leave Zayn's parted mouth as I now tower over him and spread his thighs._

_I say throatily, "So hurried, aren't we?"_

_"Now is not the time to metaphorically fuck around." Zayn groans and arches his back. I decide to quiet him by slowly easing into him, to which he immediately reaches up for me. "Just fucking go, Liam. Go."_

_I shouldn't be as turned on as I am. I shouldn't be screwing my best man. I shouldn't have wanted to do this since forever._

_But I am. I do._

_So I don't hesitate to thrust completely into Zayn, who yelps in either surprise, shock, or pleasure (possibly all three). My cock pulsates with the comfort of his insides, and I pull out again. Zayn's nails pull my spine down so that we're body to body, skin to skin. He's clawing the shit out of my back, and it's the most attractive thing ever._

_"Fuck, Zayn. Just... Ju - Fuck." I growl and kiss him. He's quick to let me take over, basically keeping his mouth open in ecstasy any time I'm not kissing it. My hips push forward again, and Zayn whines beneath me._

_"Oh, Jesus." His voice goes hoarse for a moment before his words are sucked out by my tongue. I'm abruptly aware of his legs constricting around my ass as my celerity increases, and his right hand pulling at my hair again. It's somewhat gentle, but mostly rough. He pulls my head back as I piston into his warmth and begins savagely biting the skin there. Fuck the fact that someone might see the bruise, I'm so immersed in his reactions to my affection. "Liam... Ouh, Liam."_

_"What?" I ask gruffly, refraining from coming. I can practically feel the fire under Zayn's skin drive him closer to his high, and me to mine._

_Zayn's legs tighten still, and his hand releases my neck only to pull me into another snog. "I want you to," He's interrupted by his own incoherent moaning before he's able to restart. "I want you to rock me."_

_At that, his words send a wave of heat right through my body to my already impossibly stiff dick. My hands find themselves clamping onto his hips and my nails instinctively dig into his skin. Zayn rolls his hips in unison to my rapid thrusting. He shouldn't be this good at sex. It's unfair._

_Abruptly, a sharp pain stabs my lip. My eyes lift to Zayn, who's prying my lips back to dominate my mouth. As he does so, I moan. Perspiration is threatening to materialize on my back whenever I push in and pull out. On an impulse my left hand wedges between us and encircles Zayn's impressive length, and my hips buck upwards the way that drives anyone mad. Zayn moans loudly, so loud that I quicken my efforts and begin threading my fingers over his aching cock._

_"Liam..."_

_"Wait."_

_"Fuck." Zayn growls into my mouth and I swallow his words. His hips begin rotating and forcing mine into the edge of the bed, and our bodies slowly overturn. At first, I welcome the pleasure that surmounts in my gut and mind of him riding me. But then, I practically submit whenever Zayn's waist manipulates my erection inside of him. He's so fucking hot in every way, I can't handle it._

_"Hnng... Z-Zayn..." I growl and eject my hips upwards. Suddenly Zayn pushes down right where I had thrusted, and his whole body screams pleasure. Because he isn't moving, and because we're both hard as rocks, I maneuver my hips so that my member massages that perfect spot of his. I had figured that we would've lasted longer, but by the way we're acting now, and by the way my vision is going red with lust, we won't last more than ten seconds._

\---- 

This is supposed to be the best day of my life. I, Liam Payne, am in deep shit. Two nights ago, I screwed my best man. One night ago, I realized I'm marrying the wrong person. Today, today is the day that I actually marry the wrong person. 

My mind keeps flashing back to that night, and to the next morning when we'd realized what we'd done. Zayn had fled, and so had I. We both knew that there was a chance. 

Why else would we have run?

Whenever Louis came home, he was expecting exactly what I had given to Zayn. I had managed to hold him off until tonight, but nothing will be the same. I know it. 

My gut clenches every time I realize Zayn's right behind me as my best man. He's probably so ashamed of himself for letting me get to him like that. I'm ashamed for thinking Louis was the one. I'm so disappointed in myself. But, I don't want to hurt Louis. He has fallen for me, and I can't let Zayn get in the way of that. 

Or can I?

"... If anyone has any objections to the marriage of this couple, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister says properly. Louis's hands are in mine, which are trying not to shake violently. I feel the sinking feeling Zayn has right now, and it makes me melt. 

"I do."

My head flies up as everyone gasps. The minister is eyeing Harry rather rudely, and Louis spins around. He seems frightened, mad, and hurt all at once. 

"What?" Louis snaps sharply. I hear Zayn take a step closer and feel the warmth of his shoulder behind mine. 

"I don't want you to marry Liam." Harry restates calmly. My eyes flash from Harry to the audience of friends and family who's eyes are half on me, half on Louis. Niall, our ring bearer, is glaring in disbelief at Harry. 

"And why not? I thought we were best mates." 

"Because," Harry says just barely loud enough for everyone to hear. The room explodes into inhales of shock whenever he grabs Louis's hands. I expect a flame of hatred or jealousy to spark through me, but it never does. Harry's leg bends so that he is on one knee, and he speaks before Louis can. "Louis Tomlinson, when I first met you, I knew that I loved you. It was as if I was branded to you, and as if I could never live without you. Whenever you met Liam, though, I knew what it was to feel jealous. You don't know how many nights I planned to confess my love, or I stayed awake dreaming of the day I'd get enough courage to say that I want you. I always thought that I could make you happier, that he didn't deserve you. I could've been the one to make you feel special, Louis. I still want to be." 

"Are you... Proposing?" I can barely hear Lou. Zayn's shoulder still comforts mine when Louis continues. "You've had how long to grow a spine and tell me how you felt?"

"Louis, you know I'm a coward. I could've done this a million ways better, but I didn't. You may not want to marry me, but let me make up for the times I never told you how I felt." 

"I..." Louis turns and faces me. He must realize I'm as pale and nervous as a ghost, because in his eyes I see fear. "Liam." He breathes. 

Everything is quiet. 

The only thing I can hear is the reliant beating of my heart and the clock at the other end of the sanctuary. I'm well aware Zayn is still by my side, and that I'm like a statue. I just don't know how Louis will take the news. Shit, how will everyone else take it?

"What do you want, Louis?" I find my voice. I can tell everyone on the stage is fixing to sweat out of their tuxedo by our mortified faces. 

"I don't know."

"Well," I begin. I inhale further and nearly freeze up before I confess, "I want to give someone else a chance too."

"What?" The crowd gapes and Louis's eyes widen. 

"There's this wonderful person who I've loved since day one, and recently, we've well... Rekindled it?" The end sounds like a question more than anything. Louis gapes and Harry stands. Poor Niall is cowering back away from us as if we're about to begin WWIII. "And, I don't think we need each other as much as we thought." 

Louis is now staring at the floor and nodding slowly, numbly, never looking up. Harry is by his side the way Zayn is for me, except Zayn's the one watching the floor. 

"Who is it?" Louis croaks as Zayn's hand molds against mine. His fingers cross mine and he rubs small circles over my knuckles. 

"It's Zayn."


End file.
